Bara hon älskar mig
|year = 1997 |semiposition = -- |SFpoints = -- |position = 14th |points = 36 |previous = Den vilda |next = Kärleken är |conductor = Curt-Eric Holmquist |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Bara hon älskar mig was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1997 in Dublin performed by the band Blond. In the final, it was performed 16th following Portugal and preceding Greece. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place with 36 points. Lyrics Swedish= Jag ser en flicka dansa genom natten Ler så alla hjärtan stannar Fast jag har vandrat genom eld och vatten Rör hon mig som ingen annan Och om hon faller för mig förändras allt Om hon ser att den man hon väntar på Det är jag, det kan bli hon och jag Bara hon älskar mig Får jag den ängel hela himlen saknar Och den enda kvinna jag vill ha igen Bara hon älskar mig Blir jag den man hon ser i sina drömmar Alla andra har förlorat Hon kan aldrig älska utan mig Jag vågar inte möta hennes blickar Visa att mitt hjärta brinner Hur ska jag nånsin fånga denna flicka Fråga innan hon försvinner Fast andra män kunde dö for hennes skull Så förstår jag att ingen ser Vad hon vill ha, det gör bara jag Bara hon älskar mig Får jag den ängel hela himlen saknar Och den enda kvinna jag vill ha igen Bara hon älskar mig Blir jag den man hon ser i sina drömmar Alla andra har förlorat Hon kan aldrig älska utan mig Jag har inget kvar att leva för Ingenting är värt nåt om inte vi finner varandra Vi blir ett Bara hon älskar mig Får jag den ängel hela himlen saknar Och den enda kvinna jag vill ha igen Bara hon älskar mig Blir jag den man hon ser i sina drömmar Alla andra har förlorat Hon kan aldrig älska utan… Bara hon älskar mig Blir jag den man hon ser i sina drömmar Hon kan aldrig älska utan mig |-| Translation= I see a girl dance through the night Smiling so all the hearts stop Even though I walked through fire and water She touches me like nobody else And if she falls for me everything will change For she’ll see that the man she waited for It is me, it could be she and I If only she loves me I’ll have the angel the whole of heaven looks for And the only woman I want to have again If only she loves me I become that man she sees in her dreams All the others have lost She can never love without me I don’t dare to meet her looks Show that my heart is on fire How will I ever catch this girl Ask before she disappears Even though other men could die for the her sake I understand what nobody sees What she wants, it is only me If only she loves me I’ll have the angel the whole of heaven looks for And the only woman I want to have again If only she loves me I become that man she sees in her dreams All the others have lost She can never love without me I’ve nothing left to live for Nothing is worth anything unless we find each other We become one If only she loves me I’ll have the angel the whole of heaven looks for And the only woman I want to have again If only she loves me I become that man she sees in her dreams All the others have lost She can never love without… If only she loves me I become that man she sees in her dreams She can never love without me Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Category:20th Century Eurovision